The Life Expierences In The Pokemon World
by GlaceonPlushie
Summary: I will, share with you, some of my life expirences in POKEMON FORMAT! Requested from Tumblr!
1. So I'M Hilda!

**Hey Everyone! GlaceonPlushie is BACK!**

**Anyway, my friend just joined the site and she writes Yuri fics, so check them out in a day or two. Anyway, I have a tumblr and everyone was like," Riley, write some life experiences but in Pokémon formation!" Alright, well, maybe like five tumblr comments that said that. Anyway, I will do it! Life experience numbah 1, to a takeoff!**

**8th Grade, April 27****th****.**

Anyway, my friends and I LOVED Pokémon, and back in the Heartgold version, they ALL agreed I was Lyra. But now that Black and White came out, they think I resemble HILDA! How funny is that? My three other friends, Ingrid (Who Joined the site, as I mentioned.) resembles the new girl in Pokémon Black and White 2, except she is blond with black tips. My other friend, Alyssa, is Crystal because she has blue streaks in her hair, and she always wears it all crazy. And last, Maxxie (Yes, weird name but her real name Mackennzee) is Dawn! She ACTUALLY saved up her money from walking dogs, babysitting, her job, mowing lawns and COUNTLESS other things to buy Dawns hair pieces, hat and she ACTUALLY DYED her hair a dark blue. Dawn's id her ABSOLUTE favorite character and whenever I see her, she has those exact hair pieces. Anyway, that was one of my NORMAL experiences in life, and another will be updated soon!


	2. I stole my Pen back End of story

**Hello everyone! Here is the new chapter to the story! This was like, 20 minutes from the other chapter, right?**

**5****th**** Grade, April 15****th****.**

Alrighty, let's just say I was _**LUCKY**_ to not be caught during this mess. I was ALWAYS a good kid. I came in on time, I didn't mouth off to the teachers, I wasn't sent to the principal, and I got good grades. Maybe not always, but sometimes.

So its April, I recover from my strep throat ( I have had it 2 times now) and my Mom, and her boyfriend, are going to a wine tasting Seminar at the Broodmoor. It's this fancy shmancy rub-it-in-your-face-cuz-were-always-gonna-be-better-than-y'all hotel that is REALLY far from where I live.

So they come back a day later and my mom has this AWESOME pen that I love.

It is a typical pen with your comfort grip and it was a little fat but it wrote like HEAVEN! It was like a gel pen and they are extremely hard to find these days, but the best part was to come.

So here is the best part… My teacher let us use pen INSTEAD of pencil in class! Not only she let us use pen, we could chew GUM! Not only that, we could even take off our SHOES!

So the next day I was going to school, I took the pen with me. I had the pen for three straight weeks and four days, until, it was stolen from my desk.

I was all like "Who would steal MY pen?!" And the next day, I looked for any suspious characters.

AND THEN it hit me!

My ex-friend Bailey (We weren't friends when the end of May came) STOLE IT from ME.

So anyway, I used to make a BIG deal out of everything. If I didn't have a pencil, if glue was on my desk or anything. But this had REALLY bothered me because I could not go get another pen when I wanted!

So I went up to her next break I had, and I said," Inst that my pen?" And she replied, "This one? I just found it in my house." Then she LEFT!

Not only had she stole it, she lied to me about it!

And yes, I did know it was mine because I did all these cool graphics on the clip and comfort grip.

By then, I already had my plan.

I was solo in Fifth, so instead of going to recess every day, I stayed in and read a BOOK. Best year evah.

So my plan was very, very simple and well thought out.

So Bailey had set the pen in-between the pages she was writing on before we went to lunch. I packed my own lunch and I just packed a sandwich, chips, desert and a soda sometimes. I was always done before anyone else because I was a quick eater. So I would eat normally, not to be suspious, then I would casually walk up the steps. But, my teacher was NEVER in before us. She would come in five minutes afterwards. And my friends would usually stay at the cafeteria until they were forced to leave. So I had perfect timing.

Back to the plan, I would go into the room, take the pen from the clicky side, put it at the very bottom of my backpack, and not use it the rest of the year! I could use it on my homework!

I put my plan into action, and everything went the way it was planned.

Bailey never talked about it again, and we moved on!

So I had prevailed.

**Thanks for reading! Greatly appreciated! And please favorite, and review!**


End file.
